ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
General Tack
Story Tack is on the bridge of the flag ship, which was flying through space. Tack: They made me the General. Even Grand Magister Labrid approved. Eddy: I’ve heard that you personally led the retaking of Hathor. I think you’ve earned it. Cody: Yes sir. There’s no one else I’d want to replace John. (Tack turns, and sees Cody, Gerald and Fritz.) Tack: Thank you. All of you. We haven’t heard word from John since they left. Eddy: If they communicate with us, then technically, we could be charged with treason. And he knows it. He’ll avoid us, and we should avoid him. Tack: Yeah, I know. Fritz: General! We’ve got an incoming transmission. Tack: Put it up. Fritz: It’s just audio. (Fritz activates the speaker.) Voice: Hello? This is Kodek of the Alpha Squad. Tack: Kodek? This is General Tack. State your reason for calling. Kodek: We need immediate backup on the moon base on Myceto. There’s, the closest thing I can call it, a monster attacking us. Tack: We’ll be right there. (The transmission ends.) Eddy: Do you know this Kodek? Tack: Yeah. He was a bully when I was at the academy, and the star students. Time to save him. All ships, head for Myceto. Gerald: Yes sir! (The ships take off, going into hyperspace.) End Scene The fleet ships are over Myceto, and the carrier ships go down to the surface. Tack and Eddy are in their Plumber suits with helmets, as there was no air for them to breath. Down on the planet, they see the monster, which seemed to be a combination of several alien species. Tack: What is that thing? Eddy: I’m thinking, it could be Kevin. Tack: What? Eddy: I’ve done research on his species, Osmosians. Particularly about one called Aggregor. He was able to absorb different aliens and his appearance had combined features of all of them. The clones on the moon fire at Kevin, but he raises his Diamondhead arm, and releases a magnetic wave, which draws in the blasters. Kevin then fires an ultraviolet ray from the Chromastone crystal on his right shoulder, destroying the weapons. Kevin then fires a sonic howl, which blows the clones away. The carrier ships land. Tack: Try to keep him distracted, and get the injured out of here. I’m going to find Kodek. Eddy: Yes sir! Cody, Gerald, lead the rescue. Fritz, (Eddy’s eyes glow turquoise, and his robot armor forms around his Plumber suit.) Cover me. Fritz: Of course. Eddy fires a laser at Kevin, across the moon. Kevin turns, and the Chromastone crystal absorbs it. Kevin turns and looks at Eddy, and fires an energy blast back. Eddy raises his arms, blocking it. A moment later, Kevin was in his face, and the Spidermonkey hand grabs Eddy, and shoots lightning at Eddy. His suit is destroyed, and Eddy jumps back. Kevin: You’re a fool to try and take me on, Eddy. Eddy: So it is you, Kevin. What happened? Kevin: I got what I wanted. (Kevin raises his Swampfire arm, which glows blue. Eddy floats up, weightless, then Kevin swings his arm, sending Eddy floating off. Fritz fires an extension cord, which wraps around Eddy’s leg. Fritz then pulls him back in. Eddy: Thanks. (Eddy holds his arm out, and his destroyed robot armor reforms around him, completely fixed.) Where’d he go? Fritz: Not sure. I looked away for a second, and he was gone. Eddy: Hopefully Tack’s got him. Tack finds Kodek, injured and laying in a crater. He slides down the crater. Tack: Kodek! You alright? Kodek: You? The wimp from the academy? Tack: That’s General Wimp to you. (Tack helps him up, and starts to get him out of the crater.) What is it going after? Kodek: Not sure. It seemed like it was going for the base here. Tack: Okay. (Cody arrives.) Good. Take him to the flag ship. I’m heading to the base. Kodek: What? That thing will slaughter you! Tack: Maybe, but I can fight it better in a place with oxygen. Go! (Tack runs off, towards the base.) End Scene Kevin phases through the walls of the base, and starts walking through a hallway. Kevin: The main computer should be here somewhere. (Then, Tack’s neck stretches and wraps around Kevin’s Swampfire arm.) What the? Tack: Surprise! (Tack lifts Kevin off the ground, then slams him down into the ground. Tack retracts his neck, it going back all the way before Kevin gets up, unharmed.) Kevin: Did you really think that could actually hurt me, runt? Tack: So it is you, Kevin. What happened to you? Kevin: I gained the power to end the war. I can kill all the Separatists. Tack: But you’re also harming the clones and the Plumbers. Kevin: They all want me dead! So I’m going to fight back and kill all of them too! Kevin fires several gravity balls at Tack, and he stretches his neck up and wraps it around a skylight, pulling himself up. Tack then pushes his feet off of the ceiling, diving towards Kevin. He stretches his neck upward, then retracts it at a rapid speed, increasing the force of his head butt. However, Tack goes down, grabbing his head in pain. Tack: Owww. (Kevin’s head had Cannonbolt’s armor on top of it.) Kevin: You really are pathetic. (Kevin walks off, as Tack passes out.) Tack wakes up, and Gerald was by his side. Gerald: General! You’re alright! Tack: Ugh. Define alright. Where’s Kevin? Gerald: Gone. Eddy’s in the computer room, trying to figure out what he accessed. Tack: Great. (Tack gets up, and heads there. Eddy was just leaving.) Done already? Eddy: Yeah. I was able to fix the computers that he destroyed, but there’s probably no chance we’ll figure out the information he accessed. I’ll get some gear from the ship, to see if I can. Tack: Good. We’re not leaving until we get this base up and running again, or we receive new orders. Characters *Tack *Eddy *Commander Cody *Commander Gerald *Commander Fritz *Kodek Villains *Ultimate Kevin Trivia *Kevin attacks a Plumbers base. *Tack takes on Kevin and loses. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Rebillion Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc